What I'd Give
by theunknownalone
Summary: Jacob X OC He left because he loved her. I let him Because I love him. Jacob X OC


**WHAT I'D GIVE**

Song by Sugarland

Disclaimer: all characters are owned by Stephanie Myers with the exception of my OC, Kaylee or Kay as she is referred to in the story.

_What I'd give to bring you flowers_

_What I'd give to get you alone_

_What I'd give to bring a smile across your face_

_What I'd give to take you home_

Sighing, I pushed my chair in and took my practically untouched plate to the sink. I never really ate anymore, I haven't since he left anyway. I knew that pack and Emily were worried about me, my brother Sam the most. But they were wasting there time. I would never be the same. Not since that day…

_What I'd give to make you coffee_

_Find out how you like your eggs_

_Wrapped around you in the morning_

_A tangled lace of arms and legs_

I was the one he talked to about Bella, I was the one who was there when he chose to leave, but most of all, I was the one he would never truly see…

*flashback*

Standing on the porch, my eyes got slightly misty at his words. Staring into the forest I asked softly, "so this is it? Your running away?". "Yes", his answer, so bold, and strong, it almost broke me. I wouldn't let him see me cry, but I couldn't stop the stray tear that fell. Taking a deep breath, my voice still cracked slightly as I whispered, "I don't understand.." Though as quiet as I was, he heard me, and he growled in frustration- but I stood my ground. He didn't scare me. None of the pack did.

I finally gathered myself and looked at him, his fierce glare boring into my eyes, into my soul. "I can't stand it anymore Kay! The pain, or you and the pack trying to be sympathetic and understanding! I love her and I will NEVER love anyone else! Never." Though the last word was nothing but a whisper, but when he said it, it tore my heart in two. When he started speaking I had looked down at me feet, though as I felt a rush of wind, I looked up, and I knew he was gone. Tears streaming down my face, I fell to my knees and clutched the place my shattered heart had once been, because he took it with him. And he would never know it..

*End Flashback*

_What I'd give to let you love me_

_Find out everything that brings you joy_

_Wake up to your face above me_

_I'd be that girl and you could be that boy_

_Find out what that feeling is_

_Oh, what I'd give_

After lunch, I had decided to go for a walk, I couldn't take all the concerned whispers from everyone. So, walking through the forest, I looked up at the sky and wished Jacob would see Bella wasn't worth it, wasn't worth his love. His heart… His pain. Wiping the waterfall from my face as I heard footsteps nearing, I had a good guess at who it was. "Kay?" Yup. It was Sam. I knew he would want to talk soon, but hearing his voice now, I felt like a little girl who didn't want to tell anyone about the boy that was picking on her, though it still isn't the same. The pain wasn't the same and it was so much worse. Turning around I didn't even try to stop the tears from coming as he wrapped his large arms around me as I cried. When we were kids he would always hold me when I got hurt, whispering "its going to be ok" and "Shh I'm here" and other things like that, and though we were now grown, he still held me, still told me it was going to be alright. But this time, I didn't believe him.

After an eternity of crying my eyes out, I finally got myself together, and we sat together at the bottom of a large tree trunk to talk. Once a few moments of silence had passed I knew there was no way around it, and as much as I hated to talk about it, about him, I had to. " I just don't understand Sam! How can a person love someone so much and they don't return it… at all." At the last part, I had put my head to my knees and wrapped my hands around my head, so it came out kind of muffled. As he wrapped an arm around my shoulders, I looked up at him sniffling a bit, his sympathetic eyes bore into mine. "True love is a powerful thing Kay, but… sometimes its just not meant to be." I looked at the ground, then mumbled about being tired, though before he could pick me up like I knew he was going to, I quickly got up and headed for the house.

_What I'd give to take you dancing_

_What I'd give to make you mine_

_If you got questions I got answers_

_And my answers "yes" to you every time_

I didn't bother putting pajamas on. I didn't even bother with my shoes. I just pulled the covers over myself, turned off my table lamp, and wished for sleep. Because it was only ever in my dreams that he loved me..

_What I'd give for just one minute_

_What I'd give to count all the ways_

_If your heart was dark with nothing in it_

_I'd give you mine and take your place_

When sleep hadn't come after an hour I went downstairs and grabbed my keys, telling Sam I was off to see Billy. My old truck had always been loud, but I thought it was odd that Billy was in the driveway waiting for me, he usually only makes it to the porch. After turning off the engine and hopping out of the truck I walked over to him, slight smile on my face, though that was for his sake more than mine.

"Kay, what a nice surprise, how are you?" Reaching down I gave him a hug and took a hold of his hand while standing up. "You are the one I'm worried about. Do you need me to go shopping for anything? You know I am more than willing" Smiling he squeased my hand and then let it go, "No, I've got everything I need, but you still didn't answer the question" he smirked slightly as I winced dramatically and smiled tiredly. "not so good, if you really want to know.." putting my hands in my pockets I waited for the wise advice that was coming. There was a mysterious glint in his eyes and I knew he was waiting for more information, though he already knew the question. "Billy, what do you do when you love someone but they love someone else?" He scratched the back of his head and made the "hmm" sound people make when they get asked a really tough question. He grinned and looked at me, the mysterious glint on his eyes shining slightly brighter. "tell them" Simple. To the point. Yeah, typical Billy statement. With a knowing smile he asked, "who is the lucky guy?" I looked out to the forest, blushing, "Billy, I am undeniably, completely in love with… Jacob" Looking at my feet as I said his name- it brought too much pain. Though as I looked at him he just smiled, a truly happy smile and that was confusing. But he wasn't looking at me, he was looking toward the forest, like he expected someone to some out at anytime. "how much do you love him?" Semi-shocked, my eyes got wide for a second then I gave him a small smile, though he was still looking toward the forest. "There is nothing I wouldn't do for him Billy, nothing I wouldn't give." Just as I said that though, a movement in the bushes caught my attention.

_What I'd give to let you love me_

_Find out everything that brings you joy_

_Wake up to your face above me_

_I'd be that girl and you could be that boy_

_Find out what that feeling is_

_Oh, what I'd give_

Jacob stepped out of the brush, only his jeans on, and I realized what Billy had done. And though I couldn't breathe at that moment, it didn't matter. All that mattered now was that he was here. And he knew the truth. I heard Billy wheel himself away at some point, leaving us alone. When the front door closed, Jacob walked forward, until he was a mere foot away, and I was frozen for a moment, then all I could feel was relief. I smiled, tears forming in my eyes, but not yet falling. "Your back", he smiled, though I knew I looked pathetic. He took another step forward to close the gap between us and took my face in his hands and used his thumbs to wipe away the tears that were starting to fall. Looking into his eyes I could see he was nervous, but his eyes also held a knowing shine to them as well.

When his eyes caught mine, he started to tenderly stroke my cheek with his calloused thumbs. As his eyes bore into mine he whispered "I'm sorry" regret showing clear through his dark orbs, but there was something else there, something almost like…

I looked at him with question, I was confused. My confusion made him smile, and he said, "I am so sorry Kay. I never really noticed you. I saw you but I never _really_ saw you. Not until the pack helped show me. Not until…you showed me." Confusion ran through me for a moment, then I thought of Sam and Emily. It hit me like a ton of bricks. My jaw dropped for a moment, then turned to a smile. A real smile. The man I was in love with, loved me too. Jacob Black loves me. We were soul mates.

Through my shocking realization, he had waited patiently for me to process it all. Looking back in to his eyes I could see it now. He loves me. With his hands still on my face, I place my hands on his chest, not breaking the eye contact. Closing the distance between us, our lips were inches apart. "about time" I whispered jokingly. Jacob smiled and placed his lips on mine. Time stopped. The world disappeared and all to quickly it ended. The chorus of wolf howls rang through the trees, calling each other to meet. He sighed as he pulled away, our foreheads touching still. Looking in to his eyes I smiled, and nodded towards the forest. "looks like your needed." He smiled,"I love you Kay" then ran to the forest, after one last mind blowing kiss. "I love you too" Smiling I turned and walked into the house to wait for his return.

_Oooh, what I'd give.._


End file.
